Saying Good Night
by Puldoh
Summary: How do you say Goodbye? How can you go beyond your nightmare? What do you say when you come across two brothers who perished...


**A/N: Due to some very mean and unforgiving messages sent to me, I have finally decided to just retire from Fanfiction writing. I know this may come as a shock, but I am tired of being scorned for having a few stories uncompleted and unfinshed. I had every intention of finishing them, even completed some but due to time contraints and computer crashes, and a daughter who is only 11 thinking of hurting herself, I haven't got around to it.**

 **Since I have started, I have had many fans who love my work, love my stories but sadly since I am leaving, I pulled all my stories from the site.**

 **Thank you for being a follower of mine. I might return in the future with new stuff but my confidence has hit rock bottom and I can't keep writing if I feel forced into it.**

 **Like one PM I had, 'How dare you try to start a new story when others are not finished, you are a selfish and rude individual and if you don't get your act together, I will boycott you. So finish your own stories before posting more.**

 **(to the person who sent me this, they did not leave a message I could not retaliate on which sent me into a depression)**

 **Example of the kind of hate mail I am getting:Mikella22:Too lazy log in mobile. Pathetic and you call yourself a writer xD smh wow i thought you were tough just poser weak b*** who think there writer. You let ppl win wow how sad xD i sux at writing but i dont quit what weak p*** b*** you are giving up. You disappointed me and all us go and never return here you dont belong here poser. Real writer never quit and delete there story im glad ur leaving ur making all us bad writer look bad starting with u. Bye b***! XD**

 **To reiterate, I'm tired of this crap, namely above. Why would I have to continue this harrassment? I'm tired of it. If I do continue to write, I know it will not be here on . It will be on my own web page people can join if they like my stories. You dont like me stories, don't read them. But to tear someone down like this, to me, when I have done so much for so long. I do not deserve this.**

I wish my stories had made people happy, but after over 40 comments, rude and otherwise in the last month, a few threatening PMs and one rant that just tiredly drained me. I came to the decision to not only retire but to pull my stories entirely.

If anyone wants a copy of these stories, please message me.

In order for people to see this, I will be creating one short story with this author note on it. It will be the only story on my account.

Thank you all!

Raph was exhausted, his brothers were all scattered around the building after fleeing the latest ambush by the Shredder. He remembered seeing Leo falling from the building and his head pounded, sweat and grime slid down his neck as he searched through the rubble.

He heard a groan and turned towards it. He saw a green hand and rushed forward when he heard the sound of metal and cement groaning above. There was a large chunk breaking away, falling.

His eyes widened and he screamed as it fell on the spot he had seen his brothers hand, rolling away a moment later. He ran forward, scrambling to shove debris away from the spot, easier now as the chunk of debris shattered the other spots.

"LEO!" he cried out, tears building in his eyes as he saw his older brothers plastron shattered, his eyes closed in a serene look. He broke down, letting out a sob as he quickly dug out his older brother. He knew he was dead and it hurt. _How can he be dead? What am I going to do now? What about the others?_ Raph thought as he lifted his brothers broken body.

He tapped Leo's face, trying hard for a response, checking his pulse again, praying to every God he ever heard of, for his big brother to return to life. "Night Leo," he whispered as he hugged his brother, carrying him.

He hurried to the sewers, knowing he had to get him away, humans would come and look at the building and he prayed to god Mikey and Donnie were safe.

Sliding into the sewer walls, he paused, he could hear crying and it scared him. That was Mikey's crying.

He moved towards the sound, calling out Mikeys name.

"RAAAPHIE!" Mikey cried out, "Wake him up, wake him up, Donnie fell, please Raaphie, waake him up," he said, looking up at his older brother before gasping, "Leo, Leo...oh god, what...Leeo! WAKE UP!" he said in a panic, he couldn't get up, in fact, he didn't move his lower half at all.

Raph placed Leo down nearby as he ran over, looking Donnie over, gasping as he saw the wound in Donnie's side, it was torn open and he was still warm. _He's still warm. That means he's alive right?_ He glanced at Donnie's plastron but it to, didn't rise.

"What happened Mikey?" Raph asked him shakily.

Mikey was sobbing hysterically and couldn't answer.

Raph needed answers, he needed to know what happened to Donnie, so he slapped Mikey across the face.

Mikey yelped, his cries starting to fade slightly, whimpering as he looked at Raph with a broken expression.

"Mikey, ya need ta talk ta me, what happened to Donnie?" Raph asked slowly, touching his cheek gently.

"D..Donnie...g..got me out...a..and Shredder showed up...h..he slashed Donnie in the side...b..but when Shredder attacked me...Donnie...e..elactracuted...him...grabbed me...and...he carried me in here...he...he collapsed..." Mikey said tearfully, growing upset again, "he...he said he...he loved me..a..and to say...G..goodnight..." he choked out.

Raph pulled Mikey closer, wrapping his arms around him, tears rolled down his cheeks, "Yeah...yeah, I remember...n..never say Goodbye...there's no goodbye, we'll see dem again...just say Goodnight...cause one day we'll wake up...and they'll be right dere...beside us," Raph said softly, crying with his little brother, his broken brothers bodies nearby.

It grew dark as they cried together.

"Say goodnight..." Raph whispered to him.


End file.
